


This is all too convenient

by SoullessMaze



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Another drabble I guess, F/F, idk wtf this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoullessMaze/pseuds/SoullessMaze
Summary: Arya just so happens to bring the usurper’s head directly to Daenerys





	1. Chapter 1

Arya walks into the throne room undetected. She creeps close enough to toss the blonde brother-fucker’s head and heart into clear view of the Queen. 

Everyone gathers nearer, fractions of steps, before someone announces the heads identity. Arya takes the opportunity to go to the base of the throne. “Your Grace.”

Arya waits until instructed to rise “Who are you girl?” Her hands appear from behind her, palms out, placating. “One moment, please.” Arya begins to remove the beggar’s clothes. Button by button expensive drabs are exposed. As she removes the hood Arya simultaneously starts up the stairs towards the Queen. 

With every loyal blade in the room pointed at Arya and even Tyrion suddenly standing between them, she bows. Hands still in sight move quickly to reveal her true face. Everyone gasps at the sudden change. Tyrion is in the Queen’s ear before the commotion settles. He would be the one to recognize Arya immediately. “I am Arya of House Stark. Your Spider has sang the song of the Lone Wolf, No?” Daenerys’ eyes snap to her in an instant.

“Indeed he has. Although I’d prefer to choose the tune to which I dance.” Dany decides to act like Tyrion hasn’t just told her that this ‘girl’ is one of the best murderers alive and of the most honorable houses.

“We all would, Your Grace. My brother went beyond the Wall to bring proof of the war to come. I’m a bit out of practice at waiting for men to save my ass. So I’m here to give you no reason to go south, yet.” Arya knows John didn’t bend the knee when he came to Dragonstone. It’s a simple fix in her mind. It’s irrelevant what Stark does it, the North would feel bound to her house regardless. 

Arya removes Needle from her hip, plants one knee in the ground and places her blade across the other. “I, Arya of House Stark swear my sword and life to Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen from this day until my last.” 

 

Daenerys instructs Arya to go stand near Greyworm. Then calls for the next supplication as if Arya had thrown flowers at her feet instead of all of Westeros. Arya’s comment about not needing a man subtly filed away for later.


	2. Get it!

Arya is in her newly assigned quarters,lazily having a look at the place when a knock sounds. Expecting a guard Arya barely manages to bow before Daenerys is in the room. 

“Where have you been?”

“Everywhere Your Grace.” Arya states with the confidence of truth. 

“Tyrion confirmed that you are who you say you are but I can feel that he doesn’t know you.” Daenerys is looking her in the eyes waiting for her to flinch. Arya for her part holds her ground, face passive in resolve. 

“Is that why you’re here Your Grace, to know me?” Dany’s eyebrows arch at the implication that Arya Stark catches a moment too late. If the way Dany’s in her space is an indication, a girl walked into a web. 

“I have not asked the reason for your pledge as your brother arrived here days ago. He has not bent the knee but you a true Stark does so without provocation. Why?” 

The foot of space between them is clouding Arya’s mind because she whispers. “I was born to ride The Dragon.” The truth spills from her lips before she’s realized.

Hands up Arya retreats from an approaching Daenerys who’s anything but pleased. “ They would eat you alive! Why would I ever let a stranger near my children? If anyone was born to...” 

Panicking Arya just goes for the simplest expression of her feelings about everything Dany’s saying. She kisses The Queen and Daenerys gets lost in it only to hear “not them.”


	3. So that happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She’s the Queen

Waking up to Daenerys grinding into her was a new and overwhelming experience for Arya. Despite falling asleep in their day clothes Arya couldn’t find any desire to pull away from the fire made flesh she is currently draped around. Undoubtedly there are some things they need to talk about, but Arya has to make sure Daenerys knows that they have nothing to do with the war to come. 

A knock on the door has the Queen stirring, squirming harder against Arya’s front and Arya can’t help the sound that escapes. Daenerys only chuckles in response before covering the hand that is resting inches above her core. 

Missandei enters and pretends to not notice Arya almost killing her self trying to exit the bed. “Your Grace, Tyrion waits with the morning meal and hopes to discuss the Starks as soon as possible. Should I bring clothes for Lady Stark?” Arya essentially recovered from embarrassment beats Dany to a response “That will be unnecessary but I would have my weapons returned. And it’s just Arya, please.” With Daenerys hardly acknowledging the conversation, it seems like the girl’s request are allowed so Missandei takes her leave. 

“Sorry Your Grace I should have asked...”

“I may have returned your affections but don’t think for a second that I’m satisfied with the half answers you’ve given.” It seems the fire Arya witnessed upon arrival burns brighter in the light of day. “As for your weapons, if you wanted me dead you would have gone for the knife inside your right thigh.” 

Arya has the decency to attempt bashfulness. Only to be left crimson when Dany huffs “you were extremely close for a stranger” with no mirth to her words. 

“I meant no disrespect, you were upset... and had the wrong idea and you were so beautiful and full of fire and..and love for your children and I... I have no idea how it moved me... that way. Your Grace.” Arya tacks on the title for good measure, knowing she crossed a line without permission. 

Daenerys is looking at her curiously now. The gaze reminds her of the kindly man but it’s not quite the same. Dany calls her back to the bed, wordlessly reaching out a hand. “No, I suppose you don’t know why... Arya the stories of you are not kind. Full of pain and vengeance. Not all is common knowledge but the death of a whole house at once isn’t subtle.” Arya can only wait and see where Daenerys is going with this. “Arya I grew up in Bravos, I know what you are, but you can’t be near me if you won’t let me know who you are.”

The silence cut by the Queen sighing and removing the furs. Before she can fully turn to exit the bed Arya grips her wrist lightly. “It was not meant to be subtle, Daenerys I showed my true face. They murdered my family then savaged their bodies. The same ones who took a home you’ve never known, have taken the only home I’ve ever known. I’ve heard the stories of you as well. Pain and vengeance. All the same but with a shit ton of hope instead of a list. We’re different sides of the same coin Daenerys.”

“It seems you know why you were moved after all.” With that Dany leaves a dumbfound Arya on the bed alone to ready for the day ahead.


End file.
